the mystery DJ
by talkingtummy
Summary: someone's broadcasting his love for miyu all over the school! it's kinda like a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

It was 2:48 PM, nearly time for students to go home

It was a dreary Monday, exactly 2:48 PM, nearly time for students to go home. Miyu was chatting with her friends about something that happened on their last shopping trip.

When the clock ticked 2:50 PM, the PA system crackled. "Attention," a voice said. Everyone looked at the speakers expectantly. "Please be informed that for this week, it will be mandatory to listen to this broadcast, which will be aired at 2:50 in the afternoon. Thank you."

Aya was puzzled. "Ever since this school was built, the PA system has _never _been used before. That's why our PA system is so ancient and crackly."

"I've never remembered the principal ever broadcasting something." Nanami said.

"I don't doubt that," Miyu laughed. "If _he_ broadcasts something, it must be about monkeys!"

The friends' laughter was interrupted when the voice suddenly announced, "This song is dedicated to the love of my life, Miyu Kouzouki."

Miyu's jaw dropped as "I'll Be" started playing through the speakers.

_The strands in your eyes color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth…_

Nanami and Aya--actually, the entire classroom, including Miss Mizuno--turned to gape at her, with questions in their eyes.

_I'll be captivated_

_I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache_

_That hang from above…_

The room seemed to stay still for four and a half minutes. When the song ended, Miyu's classmates immediately dashed to her, saying, "Who was that, Miyu-chan?" and "That was sooo romantic!"

Blushing, she said, "I don't know who that is…"

"Aha!" yelled Nanami. "You've got a secret admirer!"

The girls oohed and aahed and swooned.

"No, it's not a secret admirer," Santa argued. "It's a Mystery DJ!"

The girls swooned even more. "Mystery DJ? Aaaaiiiieee!"

"Whew," Miyu said as she reached the bottom of the temple. Kanata had gone ahead of her, so she had to carry several bags of groceries all by herself.

_That jerk Kanata. He knows how much shopping needs to be done, yet he doesn't help me out! And to think he wanted me to buy three bunches of bananas! I'll stuff every single one down his throat._

Her negative thoughts must have weighed her down, because the bags seemed heavier than before. She tried thinking of positive things, and immediately her mind touched upon the Mystery DJ, as everybody was now calling him.

_It was romantic,_ she thought, _but not good enough for me to like him back. _

_Still…_ Miyu grinned. _It was nice to be liked, even by an unknown person._

Whistling happily, she ran up the stone steps.

**Sorry for the short chappie… My guy's name is DJ so I incorporated that into my fanfic. Haha!**


	2. dreaming of you tonight

The next day,

The next day, everyone was still talking about Mystery DJ. Miyu was getting kind of bored with all the fuss, but her curious classmates didn't seem to notice or care.

"I wonder if Mystery DJ is the blond guy who was stalking you back then," Aya suggested as they ate lunch.

Miyu nearly choked on her onigiri. "I don't think romantic gestures are Seiya's style. Besides, it never does good to assume something. It turned out that he didn't really like me, remember?"

"But he might've gotten cold feet then," Aya said excitedly, "and now he realizes that he _must_ tell you! Oh, this is a great idea for a play!"

Nanami shook her head. "Aya-chan, you're too much. Miyu-chan, we'd better go before she gets into her 'mini-Mikan' mode!"

"Hey, Kanata," Miyu whispered. They were in class, and their trigonometry teacher was droning on and on about what he called the "unit circle" or whatever.

Kanata didn't seem to hear her, so she raised her voice a little. "Kanata."

He looked at her dazedly. "Huh?"

"Can you help me out? I'm totally lost." She scowled at the teacher's back. "Can you believe this? He's giving a test on Thursday and I can't even make out the start and finish of those formulae. I swear, Trigonometry has got to be the second worst subject ever, right next to Chemistry. Right, Kanata? Kanata?"

To her annoyance, he was staring down at his desk with glassy eyes.

"Kanata! Hello! I'm talking here!"

His head snapped up at her. "Oh, right. Sorry, Miyu."

She rolled her eyes at him and turned away. _Kanata is acting so weird._

Later, the class waited expectantly for the broadcast.

"Do you think the Mystery DJ will strike again?" Aya asked.

Miyu was dubious. "No way. Anyone can pull off a stunt like that once, but twice?"

Christine butted in, "You probably think your Mystery DJ is Kanata-kun, don't you, Miyu?" Her eyes flashed, her aura turned black, and she started chanting, "Kanata and Miyu… Kanata and Miyu… Kanata and Miyu… NOOO!!"

"Calm down, Chris-chan!" Miyu said in alarm. "No one thinks it's Kanata!"

"Oh." Chris blinked and put down the desk she was holding above her head. "I'm sorry, I must have overreacted."

Miyu was about to reply when she heard music playing on the PA system again. "Oh my god."

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_I wish on a star that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too…_

'_cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

'_til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_Dreaming about you and me…_

"Miyu-chan, I think he's really into you," Nanami sighed as the song ended and Mystery DJ signed off by saying, "I'm always thinking of you, Miyu Kouzouki. Even when you don't think of me."

"Geez, you think so?" Miyu was a bit snappish because of all the teasing her classmates did.

"Sure! He said, 'I can't stop thinking of you'. That's a sure sign." Aya said cheerfully, missing the sarcasm in Miyu's voice.

"Guys… He can't even introduce himself to me. How am I supposed to like him back?"

Dismissal finally came and Miyu started to walk home alone, longing for some peace and quiet, when she saw Kanata a block ahead of her.

"Kanata!" she called, running to catch up with him. After a long day, talking with Kanata brings a sense of calmness to her that she couldn't quite explain.

"Hi," he said.

"So…" She had only ever discussed it with her girlfriends, so she was hesitant to bring up the topic of Mystery DJ with Kanata. "Um…"

He looked at her directly in the eyes, and she felt herself blush. "Miyu, we both know what's on your mind, so ask."

She took a deep breath. "What do you think of Mystery DJ?"

He snorted. "First of all, I think the nickname you gave him is kinda stupid. Second, I couldn't really imagine who in the right mind would fall for _you_, and--"

"All right, you don't need to be _that_ specific--" she said, starting to get irritated, but Kanata held up a finger to silence her and continued, "Thirdly, only _you_ can decide if you really like this guy. You're being pressured by everyone to like him back. You shouldn't accept his love if you couldn't give it back; it wouldn't be fair to any of you."

Miyu felt a great sense of relief sweep over her. He had answered the question she was most afraid to ask anyone. "Thanks, Kanata-kun."

But she knew that the relief she was feeling was temporary, because soon she would have to decide for herself.

**I love this song! Just sharing: I don't like Chris that much 'cause she's always ruining Kanata and Miyu's sweet scenes. Hehe.**


	3. more today than yesterday

"This is crazy

"This is crazy!" Miyu cried when she entered school the next day. The very same girls who were in the Kanata Fan Club formed another club: the Mystery DJ Fan Club.

"This is absolutely insane!" she cried out again. "Why is the world going crazy over Mystery DJ?! Honestly!"

"Miyu's jealous because we might steal Mystery DJ from her," she heard a girl say.

"Don't worry, Miyu, Mystery DJ is so in love with you, he won't even notice us," assured another Mystery DJ fan.

Nanami grinned as she put an arm around her blonde best friend. "This Mystery DJ business has made you a celebrity!"

"That Mystery DJ is really something. I'm flattered by all the attention he's showering on me, but can't he just write me a letter or something?"

"All right then, Miyu-chan, let's investigate the matter after school!" Aya said.

"How?"

"It's easy! We'll just interrogate every single guy in this school, and voila!"

"_Every single guy_?" she said incredulously. "Aya-chan, that'll take forever!"

"We'll just interrogate those most likely to be Mystery DJ. No matter what, we'll hunt him down!" Aya exclaimed.

Miyu was apprehensive as the clock ticked to 2:50 PM. Whatever faults Mystery DJ may have, he was always on time.

Sure enough, his now-familiar voice said over the PA system, "Today's song is a little old, but it expresses my feelings precisely. This is for you, Miyu."

A jazzy number started playing, and some students started dancing. Miyu recognized the song as one of her favorites.

_I don't remember what day it was_

_I didn't notice what time it was_

_All I know is that I fell in love with you_

_And if all my dreams come true, I'll be spending time with you._

"I love you more today than yesterday," Miyu sang along, "but not as much a tomorrow…" She was, unexpectedly, cheered by Mystery DJ today. Maybe it was a sign of destiny that he had chosen her favorite song to play.

_Every day's a new day_

_Every time I love you…_

Miyu was still smiling when she walked out of the classroom. She was so blissful that she completely forgot that she was supposed to investigate Mystery DJ with her friends. Aya had to tap her shoulder and say, "Hey Miyu, we're supposed to talk to Nozomu, remember?"

"Oh, right." She went back in the classroom where Nanami and Nozomu were waiting.

"Ladies," he said easily, "what's this about? Do you all like me and would be willing to fight for me?" Okame, his loyal parakeet, chirped her approval.

"Actually, Nozomu-kun, we were wondering…" Aya's gentle voice turned horribly throaty and rasping, "where were you at 2:50 in the afternoon this past week?"

Nozomu jumped back, clearly scared by Aya's rough tone. "I was right beside Miss Mizuno asking for extra credit!"

"Really?" Aya said menacingly, stepping nearer to him with every word. "From Monday to this Wednesday afternoon, you were at our teacher's desk?"

"Yes! Yes! You can go ask her if you like!"

_Strike one. _Instinct told Miyu that Nozomu wasn't Mystery DJ. "It's okay, Nozomu-kun, we'll just leave now. Thank you for your time!"

"It's not him," Miyu said as she and Nanami pushed Aya out the door, "Nozomu isn't exactly discreet when proclaiming his love for girls."

"Aya, your interrogation style is terrible." Nanami scolded as they left the school. "You're going to scare away all the suspects!"

Aya apologized and said, "Mizuki Yamamura is next. Let's go."

"What?" Miyu demanded. "Why Mizuki? He doesn't even go to our school!"

"He's a good suspect, Miyu-chan! He's already asked you out on a date many times, he likes you, and he's shy. Mystery DJ may be his outlet of love."

"Hello!" Mizuki said in surprise when they arrived on his doorstep. "What brings you here, Miyu-chan?"

With a red face, Miyu explained their purpose of visit.

Mizuki blushed as well. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, girls, but the only mystery in my life is the meat Mikan cooks."

Hiding their disappointed faces, the girls thanked him and left. _Strike two._

"I'm tired, you guys." Nanami complained.

"Me, too." Miyu's eyes were beginning to droop.

But Aya was determined. "Never give up, guys! We're going to Kurosu-kun's house next!"

"_Santa_?!" Miyu said in disbelief. "Aya, you're nuts! Santa doesn't have any interest in _me_!"

"Leave no rocks unturned, Miyu! Now let's go!"

However, their visit to Santa's house was a bust, since he wasn't home. "Probably beachcombing again," Nanami sighed.

"This is crap, you guys," Miyu said dully as they trudged up the stone steps of Saionji Temple. "The only way we'll find out who Mystery DJ is, is when he finally steps out of the PA room."

Nanami brightened. "That's it! We'll stake out the PA room and wait for him to come out!"

"That would be considered cutting classes."

She slumped. "True."

"Hey, we still haven't interviewed Kanata," Aya informed them.

Miyu had to laugh as they settled into the living room. "Why do we have to interview _him_?"

"He lives with you, eats with you, takes classes with you… He's a very viable suspect."

She placed great emphasis on her next words. "_He_ can't _possibly_ like _me_."

"Why not?" Nanami challenged.

"Because, you guys, he is a great, popular, all-around guy. Compared to me…" she broke off as Kanata entered, saying, "Tenchi, Konishi, what are you doing here?"

"Kanata!" Nanami said, a devilish glint in her eye. "Have a seat!"

"No thanks, I was just getting some soda--"

"Have a seat!" Aya screamed, and Kanata was so alarmed that he sat down at once.

"Now…" she said, walking around the table, "where have you been at 2:50 PM of Monday to Wednesday?"

He squirmed in his seat. "I was in the classroom."

"Can anyone testify to that fact?"

"Enough!" Miyu said abruptly, standing up. "Aya-chan, Nanami-chan, please excuse us. We're very tired and we need rest."

Her friends took the hint. Waving goodbye, they left.

Kanata gave Miyu a look that asked, "What was that all about?"

She gave him a look that answered, "Don't ask."

**This was the only song I could think of. OMG. I know, it's kinda out of place, hehe. **


	4. pieces of me

The following day, Miyu was so distracted that she couldn't concentrate on the Trigonometry test on her desk

The following day, Miyu was so distracted that she couldn't concentrate on the Trigonometry test on her desk. When they were handed back their papers, she grimaced at her grade.

"_G_?" chorused Aya and Nanami.

"G," Miyu confirmed.

"What kind of a grade is a 'G'?"

"I asked the teacher… and he said it's for people with grades so bad that they don't deserve an F." She hung her head. "This Mystery DJ business is distracting me all the time! I can't stop thinking about him!"

Nanami chuckled. "Could it be that you're in love?"

She threw a carrot stick at her friend. "Oh, shut up…"

"You know," Miyu said thoughtfully to Kanata during Home Economics, "maybe Mystery DJ is the principal."

He burst out laughing. "What the hell gave you that idea?"

She giggled, too. "Well… It must be hard to get into the principal's office and use the PA system for about ten minutes, without getting caught, so it must be someone with access, you know?"

"It's easy to get in there. You just give Monkichi a couple of bananas and he and the principal will get out of the way."

She cocked her head curiously to the side. "Now how could you possibly know about that?"

He paused for a minute. "Santa told me. Hey, your cake's getting burned!"

Miyu pulled the cake out of the oven just in time. "The burnt parts can be covered up with chocolate frosting. Thanks a lot, Kanata… Kanata?" She looked to her right, but he was nowhere to be found.

She shrugged. _Kanata was so weird._

At 2:49 PM, everyone was staring expectantly at the speaker. Girls were eagerly awaiting Mystery DJ's voice.

"Miyu," the PA system announced, "I'm sorry about your bad grade in the test earlier. I know how much you hate that subject. I wish I could've helped you out."

Miyu was puzzled. Nanami and Aya were the only ones she had told about her grade. So what was Mystery DJ talking about?

"My heart belongs to you," Mystery DJ continued, "I love how you can tell all the pieces of me."

Her eyes grew to saucers as the music started. Mystery DJ was playing her number one favorite song!

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_Tuesday, I am fading_

_And by Wednesday, I can't sleep_

_Then the phone rings, I hear you_

_And the darkness is a clear view_

'_cause you've come to rescue me…_

"Miyu-chan," Aya whispered, "isn't that your favorite--"

Miyu nodded. "'Pieces of Me'."

_Oh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Oh, it seems you know me better than I every knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces_

_Pieces of me…_

"That's all for today; thank you for listening. Tomorrow will be the final broadcast." Mystery DJ signed off.

"How does he know about me?" Miyu demanded of her friends. "My favorite song, my Trigonometry test? Is he stalking me or something? Hey…" Her eyes narrowed. "You guys aren't helping him out, are you?"

"Kouzouki-san!" Miss Mizuno interjected. "Did you say that he knew things you mostly kept to yourself?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"As an ex-detective and mystery writer, I have experience in these things. Apparently, Mystery DJ knows a lot about Kouzouki-chan," she said, turning to the class. "So he must be someone who is close to her, who has what we call 'insider information'."

Chris suddenly stood up. "Saionji-kun lives with Miyu-chan. He shares a rice cooker with her. He shares the radio with her. He shares a classroom with her." Her pink hair seemed to crackle with electricity. "Saionji-kun is Mystery DJ! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!!" She hoisted Miyu into the air.

"Settle down, Hanakomachi!" Miss Mizuno said. "We are trying to solve a mystery here!"

Chris reverted to her usual shy self and said, "Oh my, I'm sorry Miyu-chan." She began dusting off Miyu's uniform.

"You really think Kanata is the Mystery DJ?" Miyu said, laughing.

Aya and Nanami started giggling, too. "Come to think of it, Saionji-kun is really not the type to be all-out romantic."

Miss Mizuno waggled her finger at them. "If there's one thing I learned from doing detective work, the criminal is usually the one you least suspect."

**I love this song, it's like Miyu and Kanata's theme song 'cause they're so close to each other. I love it!**


	5. iris

It was Friday, and the entire school was buzzing with excitement. Gossip was flying everywhere, like viruses intent on contaminating everyone with curiosity. It seemed that everyone was anticipating Mystery DJ's final broadcast.

As she was coming out of the bathroom during lunch hour, Miyu was ambushed by a group of Mystery DJ fans.

"Miyu! Is it true that Mystery DJ is Saionji-kun?"

"No, no! I heard it was Nozomu-kun!"

"Kouzouki-san, will Mystery DJ finally reveal himself later?"

Miyu was exasperated. "I don't know who Mystery DJ is, but it isn't Nozomu-kun, and it most certainly is not Kanata!" She marched away before the rabid girls could hound her with more questions.

"Is it true, though?" she anxiously asked her friends as she sat down to eat. "That Mystery DJ will be revealing himself today?"

Nanami shrugged. "No one's sure. That's why they call him _Mystery_ DJ."

Miyu tried to eat, but her mouth seemed too dry. Every time that she thought of Mystery DJ unveiling his identity, she felt a swoop in her stomach.

"What am I supposed to say after he reveals his identity? 'Hi, so you're the one who's been broadcasting you love for me. Nice to meet you.'?"

"Wing it!" Aya said. "Don't worry, Miyu-chan, you'll do fine. But I must say, after all he's done for you, I expected you to return his feelings, or at least be friendly to him."

Closing her eyes, Miyu sighed. She wished Aya didn't say that.

Miyu's face must have looked troubled, because during class, Kanata nudged her and murmured, "Are you okay?"

"Barely. I'm scared. Well, not scared," she corrected herself, "but pressured. Pressured to answer the questions of the Mystery DJ Fan Club, pressured to like the guy who I don't even know, and pressured to fall in love… Aya and Nanami aren't really helping. Kanata…" She looked at him and Kanata felt the tension in her glance. "Kanata, what should I do?"

He fixed his eyes on the board, careful not to betray any emotion. "Miyu, I told you before. Don't let anyone pressure you into doing anything you don't want to,"

"It's hard."

"I know it's hard. And it's paralyzing, the thought of getting together with someone you don't like. But if you know that this isn't what you want, then you shouldn't accept his love, even when everyone expects you to do the opposite."

She gave him a tiny smile. "That actually helped."

"My advice usually helps. It's only you who doesn't accept it as often as you should."

She stuck out her tongue, and he stuck his out back.

She felt brave. _Maybe Kanata's right,_ she thought happily. _I'm strong enough to turn Mystery DJ away, no matter what everyone else tells me._

Despite Kanata's reassurance, Miyu felt butterflies in her stomach as 2:48 PM drew near.

_Butterflies? It feels like a freakin' monster is clawing his way up my throat right now._

The class was being exceptionally quiet. The anticipation in the room was now so thick that you could slice it with a knife.

As the clock ticked to 2:50 PM, the class waited with bated breath. _Any second now…_

After five minutes, the class grew impatient. The Mystery DJ Fan Club was making theories on why Mystery DJ didn't show.

"He probably got cold feet."

"Maybe Miyu-chan scared him off."

"Or maybe his girlfriend found out."

"_Mystery DJ has a girlfriend_?!"

Aya turned to Miyu. "He's not coming, eh, Miyu-chan?"

"I… I guess not." She felt a little hopeful. Maybe this business was going to end today.

The classroom door burst open with a bang. Everyone turned to look.

"Mystery DJ?!" gasped Nanami.

The guy was wearing a glittery, navy blue mask. No doubt, it was Mystery DJ.

He was strumming a guitar as he entered the room, making his way towards Miyu. And he was singing.

_I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_When all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

His voice was muffled by the mask, but Miyu didn't care. She expected to feel embarrassed, but she found that she felt at ease. She felt a certain connection and familiarity with this masked stranger.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am._

"Who are you?" Miyu whispered.

The eyes staring at her from behind the mask seemed familiar and friendly, somehow. And there was an unspoken conversation between them, and Miyu understood that she had to find out for herself.

She reached over and removed the mask.

"Miyu."

She could barely believe it. This was Mystery DJ?

The entire room was filled with gasps and whispers, but Miyu didn't hear them. She was shocked.

To Miyu's gratefulness, Nanami spoke for her. "You're… Mystery DJ?"

Kanata nodded. "Yes."

"I can't believe this," Miyu finally said.

"Miyu," he said, staring at her fiercely. "I have a question, and I want you to be completely honest with me.

"Miyu, will you be my girlfriend?"

Miyu's mind was in free fall.

_Kanata is Mystery DJ. He is the one who's been courting me._

_How can that be? He's always teasing me and making life hard._

_But then… He's thoughtful. And kind. And he knows everything about me. He knows… all the pieces of me._

"Oh my god," she murmured as it hit her. "Kanata, I think--no, I know--I love you. I love you, Kanata."

He stared at her, then laughed. "That wasn't the answer I was expecting, but I'll take that as a yes." He lifted her off her feet.

As the happy couple embraced, the class cheered, Miss Mizuno the loudest. After all, it was another mystery solved.

**This last song is "Iris" and it's me and my boyfriend's theme song. Hehe. I love it. I hope the ending's good enough…**


End file.
